


【TimJay】与英雄无关

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, be, 末日未来, 非主要角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 不再是红罗宾的提姆·德雷克；永远是红头罩的杰森·陶德。





	【TimJay】与英雄无关

　　

　　——伤鸭酒吧——

　　

　　杰森并不热爱酒精，但他需要它们，就像现在。

　　

　　酒吧的老板不待他开口便端上一杯啤酒，随后又回到他推门进来时的模样，拿着白色的毛巾擦拭酒杯。

　　

　　啤酒的味道不错。

　　

　　杰森盯着杯中澄黄的液体，难得放任自己进入一片恍惚，这是他难得的休息时间。自从科莉回到她的星球继承王位，罗伊决定走上与他不同的道路，红头罩能做回杰森·陶德的时间越来越少了。

　　

　　这不是说他要把责任推到法外者的另两位同伴上，即使相隔甚远，科莉依旧是他的朋友，而罗伊……有点复杂，不过，是的，罗伊是他的朋友。

　　

　　问题在于，如果你的人生只有在变成义警让那些靠金钱权力或者法律漏洞逃脱惩罚的家伙得到教训时还有点意义，那你还有什么必要回归到除了你自己什么都没有的普通人生活呢？

　　

　　在这一点上，提姆比他洒脱，而杰森却并不确定自己想要他那样的生活。

　　

　　无论如何他不可能回到普通人的日常，但提姆不想再做英雄，这就是为什么他会和提姆分手。

　　

　　杰森注视着啤酒杯透明的玻璃把手，酒吧里的光线并不好，把手倒映出来暖黄的灯光，像极了哥谭夜晚小巷口的路灯。

　　

　　……除了哥谭并不会像酒吧里这样温暖，但那时，他们谁都不在乎。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　红头罩还是法外者的一员，红罗宾还带领着少年泰坦，然而在蝙蝠侠需要帮助的时候，他们都回到了哥谭——只有他们，没有队友插手。

　　

　　分配任务，执行任务，间或夹杂着用通讯器互相交流以及随机应变，忙碌而充实（如果把找到超级罪犯殴打他们并把他们关进阿卡姆叫做充实），直到一切结束，哥谭的混乱终于告一段落。

　　

　　“你怎么回去？”

　　

　　走在他旁边的红罗宾询问，他们两个都拒绝了被蝙蝠车捎上一程，此刻正无比普通地走在哥谭夜晚空旷的街道上。

　　

　　“就这么回去。”

　　

　　杰森在头罩下挑眉，随后他意识到提姆看不见，于是他顺手摘下了头罩——当然，他没忘记在底下多戴一层多米诺面具。

　　

　　提姆没被杰森摘头罩这一突然的举动吓到，他泰然自若地启动了手臂上装备的便携电脑开始点来点去，倒让心存吓他一跳想法的杰森有点失望。

　　

　　然而没过多久，提姆收起电脑，抬头向他微笑。

　　

　　“你要从这里走？”

　　

　　杰森率先问出这句，他不是毫无根据，提姆不和他住在一起，安全起见他们的安全屋甚至在不同的方位，如果提姆想要回去他应该在这里和杰森走不同的方向。

　　

　　“对。”

　　

　　提姆点点头，展开背后的翅膀——杰森其实好奇了很久，照理来说它们是一对滑翔翼，但是实际操作里杰森不止一次看见提姆靠它们凭空飞起，但是的但是，明明背着翅膀却还是需要靠绳索或者有人抓住他的脚腕才能空中操作的提姆他也见过很多次。最终杰森只能将此归于提姆是红罗宾——和“我是蝙蝠侠”一样的万能答案。

　　

　　于是杰森决定目送他的小男友离开，然而提姆只是轻松地跃到路边堆起的木箱上站稳，然后向他招手。

　　

　　“你又怎么了？”

　　

　　杰森叹气，走上前去想听听提姆又有了什么奇思妙想，却不防猛地被揽住肩膀，半强迫半自愿地迎来了一个吻。

　　

　　还好他之前有在头罩里面不为人知地吃了块薄荷糖。

　　

　　接吻间隙杰森这么想着，尽管他当时只是无聊兼不怎么想听布鲁斯的任务总结，或许还有叛逆心发作。

　　

　　“哇哦，”结束亲吻后杰森赞叹地看了一眼初次达成俯身亲吻这一成就的提姆，随后意有所指地将目光下移到被红罗宾拿来垫脚的破烂木箱上，“就为了这个？”

　　

　　“嗯，就为了这个。”

　　

　　提姆坦然自若，还指了指自己手臂上的便携电脑，“还黑了周围的摄像头，所以放心好了，没人看见。”

　　

　　“不想当哥谭八卦版头条，就别在外面玩这套。顺便一提，除了踩木箱你还可以长高，虽然我觉得有点困难。”

　　

　　“有点困难”是委婉说法，要杰森自己说那是相当困难。提姆今年十七岁，不是七岁，尽管杰森自己当年也算不上高，但他的拉萨路池水可不是白泡的。

　　

　　“如果你不介意，我也不介意上八卦头条。”提姆耸耸肩膀，摆出无所谓的姿势，“至于身高，再过几年我能长得比你高。”

　　

　　“行吧行吧。”

　　

　　杰森顺口敷衍着，并不怎么相信，反正提姆也不会抓着他执拗地要他相信这个。

　　

　　“下次再见吧，小红。”

　　

　　“下次再见，大红”

　　

　　

　　　

　　

　　　　

　　现在看来，虽然不知道提姆当时说的话有几分真，至少身高这部分他倒是说对了。

　　

　　杰森缓慢地摩挲着酒杯，冰凉的玻璃渐渐染上温度。他酒量向来不怎么样，五年前是，现在也是，不过一杯啤酒而已——虽然杯子很大——他就有些视野模糊，仿佛与真实的世界隔了一层薄纱一般。

　　

　　是时候离开这里了。

　　

　　杰森伸手到自己的衣袋里取出钱包，酒吧的老板却先一步阻止了他。

　　

　　“算我请你的。”

　　

　　杰森抬头，眯起眼注视着酒吧老板湛蓝的双眼，似乎要从中寻找些什么他熟悉的模样。

　　

　　老板定定地凝视着他，坦然自若。

　　

　　但他最终还是放弃了，将空酒杯推向老板，戴上头罩起身向外走去。

　　

　　推开酒吧门的同时，红头罩回了头，向依旧待在吧台后面的老板挥手。

　　

　　“谢了，卡尔。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　卡尔目送着红头罩离去，从他推开酒吧的门到玻璃拉门自动关上，那个身影转弯消失在他的视野。

　　

　　然后他才发现，不知何时他一直擦拭着的已经不是酒杯，而是木质吧台的一角。

　

　　应该是因为下雨的关系吧？

　　

　　他这样想着，看着酒吧外稀疏的雨丝，将走神归咎于腿部旧伤发作时的疼痛。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　　

　　卡尔·科克伦，这就是提姆在五年前退役时为自己选定的新的姓名。

　　

　　一旦他认定什么事，就连蝙蝠侠也不能让他改变。所以他成了红罗宾，所以他不再是红罗宾。

　　

　　不管其他人信与不信，他没想和杰森分手，只是……命运使然？

　　

　　实际上，直到现在提姆都没有同意过分手。严格来说，他们依旧处于恋爱关系之中。

　　

　　只是现在这关系有些奇怪罢了。

　　

　　在他刚刚开起这家酒吧时，杰森还来拜访过这里的二楼，像以前拜访红罗宾安全屋时一样在这里过一夜——或者好几夜。然而事情发展的并不如何美妙，普通人与蒙面义警之间的隔阂远比任何人想象的要大，更何况杰森其实不同于一般的蒙面义警，而提姆又确确实实只想做普通人。

　　

　　蝙蝠侠没来找过他，提姆也不知道他究竟清不清楚红罗宾退役和他退役的原因。但杰森来过，确认了他的决心，在那之后，杰森再也没有在他面前提过任何和义警生活相关的事情。

　　

　　其实最初那两年他想过回归义警的生活，尤其是在某些人需要他而他却不在的时候，这种感觉尤为强烈。

　　

　　可是他做不到。

　　

　　少年泰坦的死亡还经常闯入他的梦境，在梦里他穿着红罗宾的制服，破破烂烂，神奇女孩倒在他身边，那时她应该还活着，然而接下来的爆炸夺走了她的性命，将她的脑浆溅上了他的身体，一根金属制长刺深深扎进他的膝盖，将他钉在巨石之上。

　　

　　有人冲他拍照，“咔咔”声不断，像是在对待动物园中的珍惜动物，而他却动弹不得，爆炸的余波震得他脑内嗡嗡作响，连张嘴说话都办不到。

　　

　　待他终于积攒够了气力，自己拔掉金属刺当拐杖拖着左腿爬起身时，他看到的是神奇女孩碎裂的头颅和依旧大睁着的双眼。

　　

　　那些围观的人群早就因为危险散去了，一时好奇之后，对他们来说红罗宾的“尸体”就已经和垃圾无异，但危险却是实实在在的。

　　

　　提姆突然不再明白自己为什么要做义警。

　　

　　他脱掉制服，从大楼的废墟里捡出居民的衣服换上，然后用自己的制服包裹住神奇女孩，跌跌撞撞地找了个还算整洁的空地将她埋葬。

　　

　　同时埋葬了红罗宾。

　　

　　就在不久之前他还将前来帮忙的地球2的红箭奥利弗·奎恩当成了军火库罗伊，还在想着法外者是否也回到地球卷入了这场鏖战之中……突然，他就什么都不在乎了。

　　

　　当然，红箭不是军火库，法外者应该还在外星球没有回来这件事的影响也占了相当一部分，但最重要的，还是他不想放弃自己身为普通人的身份。

　　

　　你是“英雄”，就不再是“人”。英雄是完美的，如果不完美理所当然该被指责；英雄是可以被普通人拿来娱乐的，而你若计较这些——你就不再是他们的“英雄”。

　　

　　但那层制服下的人呢？没人在意。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　提姆对杰森说的是他无法再当义警，生理和心理都没办法——他说的不是实话，左膝的伤确实相当严重，但并非没有办法，是他自己选择了假装失忆并丢失了身份证明来接受普通医院的医生治疗。就算没有办法恢复到和从前一样，如果他想做义警，他大可以转成幕后支援，又不是所有的义警都以战斗力见长。

　　

　　不是他做不到，是他不想再做。

　　

　　他本来就和蝙蝠家族的其他义警不一样，和迪克与杰森和达米安不一样。如果不是他主动，他可以一辈子都与义警毫无关系，只是做让父母骄傲的儿子，做一个普通人。所以当他想要退出，也格外地容易。

　　

　　尤其是在他从新闻中得知少年泰坦的同伴没有人再活下来的时候。

　　

　　无论是可以使用神速力的巴特，还是半氪星人克隆的康纳，亦或是其他拥有特殊能力的成员，他们都死了，只留下提姆一人躺在医院的病床上，怔怔地盯着新闻里红罗宾“尸体”的照片。

　　

　　杰森从外星回来时提姆还在医院里躺着，以卡尔·科克伦这个他花三秒钟编造出的假名。他不清楚杰森是怎么找到他的，但杰森自有自己的办法。当提姆因为感到被注视而猛地从同伴死亡的梦境中惊醒的时候，杰森就坐在他床边，静静地看着他。

　　

　　“你还好吗？”

　　

　　杰森将手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，语气罕见的轻柔，像是对待什么脆弱的生物，提姆不知道他是不是已经听闻了少年泰坦的遭遇，但……

　　

　　“不好，杰森，我很不好。”

　　

　　提姆握紧医院配备的被褥，这样回答，也只能这样回答。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　杰森帮他重新埋葬了神奇女孩，和提姆相同的是，离开时是三人的法外者，回来时只有杰森；和提姆不同的是，这次分离并无死亡或是激烈的情感冲突，杰森也依旧想做一名义警。

　　

　　但杰森并不反对他的退出，甚至帮他建立了伤鸭酒吧。酒吧里有其他人在时，杰森叫他“卡尔”，提姆一开始很不习惯，每次被杰森这么称呼都要过个一两秒才反应过来，杰森取笑他说他早晚要适应，然后在没人时带着醉意在他耳边喊他“提姆”。

　　

　　现在回想，这仍然令他怦然心动。

　　

　　可杰森不可能在他身边停留太久，红头罩很快又回到义警生涯之中，和军火库再度组队，只是偶尔匆匆在他的酒吧歇息。直到这时，一切还是很不错的，提姆不介意等待，杰森也不会因为他放弃做义警而对他另眼相看。

　　

　　事情改变是从提姆听说军火库回归正义联盟开始，电视屏幕上的罗伊对记者询问红头罩一事十分恼怒，甚至在摄像机前抢夺并狠狠砸碎了她的话筒，而坐在酒吧里的提姆却只能听着客人兴奋地议论纷纷，茫然地盯着墙上自己酒吧瘸着腿的鸭子的标志，根本不知道究竟发生了什么。

　　

　　那一次他难得拾起红罗宾的技能，尽他所能地在网络上搜寻情报，结果却让他无言以对。

　　

　　无论是那些普通人投票决定是否杀死军火库时爆发的热情，还是杰森最后当着直播众人的面枪击直播仪器的模样。

　　

　　当天晚上，杰森时隔许久再度走进他的酒吧，对他说了分手。

　　

　　“我不同意。”

　　

　　提姆表面镇静地放下酒杯交叠起双手，注视着杰森。

　　

　　杰森也看着他，动了动嘴唇，最后变成一声嗤笑。

　　

　　“我们不一样，卡尔。”

　　

　　这是杰森第一次在没人的时候称呼他的假名。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　从那之后就变成了现在的模样，杰森很少来找他，即使来找也绝不多说，无论是否有人在场都不再叫他提姆，就像是普通的客人一样买酒付钱喝完离开。而如果提姆想说些什么，他马上就走，毫不犹豫地。

　　

　　红头罩的名声非常响亮，但在酒吧里讨论他的人很少，即使偶尔有那么一两个也很快被人阻止——红头罩不是“英雄”，枪击直播仪器的那一幕想必还让很多人心有余悸，所以，他们不敢。

　　

　　只有提姆知道就算他们恶毒诅咒红头罩也不会怎样，如果是杰森听到可能会很生气，但作为红头罩时的他绝对不会违反他自己定下的规则——骂他几句什么的，从不在红头罩“应该得到惩罚”的范畴之内。

　　

　　现在的杰森一直是红头罩，只有偶尔，他会变回杰森。

　　

　　而现在的提姆一直是卡尔·科克伦，只有偶尔，他会想变回红罗宾。

　　

　　提姆不否认他觉得他现在的生活简单而快乐，尤其是在那些“客人”在他面前肆意拿义警们开玩笑而他可以毫不犹豫冲他们脸上来一拳说我不做你们这单生意快滚吧的时候。

　　

　　但当夜深人静，他再度从少年泰坦同伴们惨死的噩梦中惊醒时，他突然无比地想念从前，想念曾经的同伴，还是红罗宾时的自己，和不是红头罩的杰森。

　　

END


End file.
